


The war within (A supernatural fanfic)

by socarly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Horror, Road Trips, Romance, Scary, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socarly/pseuds/socarly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia Easton isn't your normal girl. When she was just a baby her parents died in an accident that no one wants to explain to Mia who is now 23. Mia is confused and hurt by not knowing how her parents died. She also feels different, like something inside her isn't right. Soon things start happening. Mia sees things she can't explain. She will soon learn that she is anything but normal, and part of a war. Because of this she will meet the Winchester boys, and an angel named Cas. Why is Mia so important? How did she get the way she is? And what business does she have with the Winchesters? Find out in the war within!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The war within (A supernatural fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm new on this site so bare with me! I heard good things about it so I decided to try it out. This is my current SPN fanfic. It's a work in process, but if you guys like it let me know and I can upload more parts. I love chatting with other writers so comment if ya want! Thanks! :)

I sigh loudly as I jam my keys into my apartment door. I twist, hearing the mechanics work their magic. I lean into the door pushing it open with my weight. It had been a long day, and I wasn't feeling the greatest. I took my college classes later at night because they weren't as full as the morning classes. It's not that I didn't like people, I just preferred to not be around them. Ok maybe I was a bit antisocial, but I couldn't help it.

I throw my backpack onto the couch as I pass the living room. It was a little after one in the morning. Even though it had been a long day, I still felt most awake at night. I never understood why I found it easier to stay awake all night and then sleep all day. I had always been like that, even when I was younger. I would always get yelled at for being up past my bedtime, and then never wanting to get out of bed in the morning for school. I liked to be awake when everyone else was sleeping. It gave me peace of mind. Everything at night was always quiet, unlike the bustling of the morning and afternoon hours. 

I make my way to my room to grab some pajamas to change into after my shower. I pad across the hallway to my bathroom. I check myself out in the mirror before fiddling with the shower. My auburn hair was falling out of its messy bun, and looked pretty sad. I mentally scold myself for not giving it more attention before venturing out to class earlier. My hazel eyes looked alert, as I take in my reflection. I looked like an overworked 23 year old. Which really made no sense since I didn't have a job, just college classes to attend. Thanks to my parents I had lots of money to pay for school. It's not that my parents were rich, they were dead. I inherited a lot of money from them. I knew they would want me to put the money towards my education. So here I was, on track to becoming a physiatrist. I attend a private school in Indiana, which I love. There is a church right on campus so I attend services every week. Besides going to my classes, and grocery shopping, it is the only place where I actually talk to people. I wasn't a social person. I had a few friends, but we were all busy, and I just wasn't a partier like they were. There was one guy friend I had. His name was Jacob. We had a class together and I had helped him with his homework. He was nice, and I felt like I was comfortable around him, but lately I hadn't talked to him in a while, or anyone really for that matter. Over the past few weeks I just wasn't feeling like myself. I wanted to be isolated from everyone. 

Even though it had been a while since my parents died, I still found it hard to deal with. They had both died in an accident when I was a baby, or at least that's what I was told. No one ever really explained it to me. At the time I was too young to understand, and when I tried to bring it up when I was older, no one really gave me straight forward answers; so eventually I just gave up. It pained me to think about it. I hadn't thought about it since I was about 21 when I finally finished my generals at my hometown college. After that I moved to Indiana to start my physiatrist schooling.

In my hometown, I lived with my uncle, aunt, and cousin. I loved them, but they weren't my parents. It was a nice place to call home, but I still missed my parents and it bothered me that I didn't even know them. The only thing I knew about them was that they were very religious. I liked going to church because it reminded me of my parents. It still bugged me that I never truly knew what happened to them. I sigh as I start the shower.

Maybe it's time to figure out what really happened to my parents I mean I have the right to know right? The truth, not lies, I want to know everything. I think to myself as I slip off my sweatshirt. I glance at myself in the mirror again, and stop in my tracks. I frown as I inspect my arms. They were bruised, and there were even a few cuts. Not only were the bruises all over my arms they were irregularly shaped, not like any bruises I had ever had before.  
"What the hell.." I start as I tenderly touch my arms.  
I stand in shock. How did I get these? How come I didn't feel them till now? I didn't have them this morning, or did I? Am I going crazy? My mind argues. It made no sense, and it scared me. I didn't know what to do. Go to the doctor and tell them I have no idea how I got bruises all over my arms? Heck no, they would think I was on drugs or something. I feel a shiver run up my back. I reach for the shower handle and yank it back down. The water slows from a heavy jet stream, to small drips of water. I pull my sweatshirt back on and head for the door. I was confused, scared, and overwhelmed. I had to do the only thing that made me feel better. Run. 

I go to my room, throw on some shorts and make my way to the front door. I pull on my bright blue running shoes and change my hair do from its messy bun to a pony tail. I shove my keys into my sweatshirt pocket and grab my phone. I knew running at one in the morning wasn't the safest idea, but I ran fast. I doubted anyone would be able to keep up with me. I ran a lot at night and never had a problem. Running at night was a lot different than running during the day. Everything was different. The way my feet sounded on the pavement, the way my breathing sounded, and the way the city looked. It looked calm and peaceful. The stars and moon were hard to see because of the city lights, but If I ran through the park by the water I could see their beauty. Running always calmed me down and cleared my mind. I ran to keep myself sane. I needed to run right now. 

I shut my door quietly behind me, trying to be considerate to the people who were sleeping. I jump into the elevator and make my way down and out of the building. As soon as my feet hit pavement I bolt. Today hadn't been a good day, and now the mysterious bruises had put the icing on the cake. I was done. I prayed that a run would help me get a hold on things. The streets are bare, and few cars dotted the street. I already feel myself calm down a bit as I take a deep breath and pull in all the fresh cool air. I make my way down the street and round the block. The start of the park wasn't far from my apartment and I find myself at its entrance in about five minutes. 

I knew no one would be in the park at this time of the night. I would have the whole park to myself. I smile through my heavy breaths as my feet hit dirt. The trees blur past me as I run. The moon casts shadows onto the path creating dark and light spots all over. I feel myself relax completely as I run. My mind begins to calm and I start to think clearly. I start going over how I got bruises all over my arms. Maybe I'm hurting myself? Out of pain, frustration? I have a right to be mad and upset. No, I couldn't do that could I? When would I have done it? How come I didn't notice? Ughh. My mind suddenly wanders to my parents. I had never felt such a desire to want to know more about them until now. Before I didn't really care to know, but now I wanted to know everything. I needed closure. First thing tomorrow morning I'm going to call Aunt Jackie and ask her to meet me somewhere. I don't care if I have to drive a long distance to meet up. I need to talk with her and get everything out on the table. I think to myself. I smile and sigh deeply. My run had done want I needed it to do. I was able to think clearly. Now it was time to go home, shower, and get some homework done. 

I was halfway through the park when I realize it's time to head home. Aright Mia, finish your run through the park, and then get home. No point in turning around now. I tell myself. As I round a corner I meet up with the water. A beautiful river flowed next to the park. I loved the sound and smell of it. The moon reflected off the water, making the water look black in some places, and white in others. As I take in the beauty I almost miss what's going on off the path a little ways by the picnic benches. 

The voices are what catch my attention first. I think I'm just hearing things, but when I glance off to my left I see two people standing by the benches. I frown, wondering why there were people out so late. I ran through the park late at night all the time, and never encountered another person. I slow my run to a jog to get a better view. One person was a female, and the other was a male by the looks of their body builds. As I listen more closely they seemed mad at each other, they were in a heated argument. Are they going to fight? Oh gosh I better stay just to make sure they don't attack each other. I don't want someone getting hurt. I think to myself. I slow to a walk. The two hadn't seen me because they were so into their conversation. At this point it was loud enough for me to hear. I guessed they were a couple, with relationship issues. I find myself a tree to stand behind as I listen in and watch out of sight.  
"You told me I would get five years! You lying son of a bitch! This wasn't our deal!" The man yells. 

I frown, ok maybe they weren't a couple. Maybe they were business partners. 

"Sorry hun, sometimes you gotta read the fine print." The female said, running her hand across his cheek. 

The man pushes her hand down and away from him. "Get away from me. You know our deal. You dragged me out here to tell me the deal is up? I don't understand! I should have two more years!"

"Yes I know, you got five years, but you broke our one rule sugar. You weren't supposed to tell your wife how she somehow recovered from brain cancer. No one was supposed to know. Now we have problems. You see dealing isn't something we are supposed to be doing. It upsets the others." 

"The others?" The man says. 

"Ohh those perfect little soldiers of the Lord. I like to call them rats with wings." 

"You mean Angels?" The man asks confused. 

"Yes, it not only angers them, but the big man upstairs as well. He doesn't like when we toy with life and death. That's his job. Now word has gotten out, and well the angels are onto us, and it's all thanks to you." The female smirks. 

"I don't understand how, I just told my wife. How would anyone else know?" 

"Do you really think that there aren't any other demons crawling around this place?" She asks. 

What the heck is going on? Angels, demons? Dealing? What is going on? I think to myself. Half of me wants to run the other way and never look back, but the other part of me wants to stay and watch the events unfolding before me. I stand frozen behind my tree. I go back to their conversation. 

"There are others here, not many, but they are here. We hear everything. It didn't take long for your disobedient acts to reach me downstairs. Now here I am. I'm actually pretty happy we have to end this so soon, I mean it was getting pretty warm down there! It's nice to be up here again, especially now when it's so cool." The female says as she walks around the male, who now looks very nervous. 

He pulls his dark green bathrobe around himself, "Ok look I'm sorry, can you just let me go? I promise I will be perfect for my last two years." The man begs. 

I can hear the fear in his voice as he begs. 

The female looks at him and smiles. She rubs his shoulder, and then comes to stand back in front of him. 

"Sorry sugar, I'm afraid I can't do that." With that she pulls a knife from her side and slams it into the mans chest. 

Horrified, I let out a muffled scream. The female stops, and looks over in my direction. She smiles. My eyes grow wide as I stay glued to the tree, frozen with fear. Suddenly she is right in front of me, still holding the knife, which was dripping blood. 

"Whoops, you weren't supposed to see that." 

I step back, as I look into her eyes. They weren't like anything I had ever seen before. They were pure black. I was terrified now. I start to step back, ready to turn and bolt, but before I can the woman grabs my arm. She looks so normal besides the eyes, a redheaded girl, with a smaller complexion. I was so confused and scared. I sense her pick up on my fear. I see her slowly raise her arm with the knife in it. That's it. I expected to die right there. I shut my eyes and prepare myself for the shearing pain I knew I would feel from her knife, but no pain comes. Maybe I'm already dead? I think to myself. That was quick.

When I open my eyes, the woman isn't doing anything, she is just staring at me, like she had seen a ghost. She slowly pulls my sweatshirt sleeves up, which were already up a bit exposing a small part of my bruises. She looks at my bruise covered arms, and inhales deeply.

"Oh my god it's you. I thought you were just a legend, but you're not, you're real. I found you. I can't believe my luck! I must alert the others, they will be so thrilled!" She smiles evilly at me. "I'll be back soon deary." Then she is gone. 

My breathing is out of control, and my head is spinning. I didn't understand what just happened. I wasn't going to stick around and think it over either. I run as fast as I can back to my apartment, I lock all my doors and collapse on the floor crying.


End file.
